


Infidelity

by izzyb



Series: Alphabet [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if she just doesn't care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

Her fingers tighten in his hair as he licks her, tongue swirling around her clit leisurely as if she is particularly tasty ice-cream flavor that he needs to savor. She melts into him as if she can see the image in his head, becoming more pliant and easy to move and mold to where and what he wants her to be, which in this case is spread open on the bed as he's on his knees in front of her.

"Leonard," she gasps in low voice, turning her head into the pillow to muffle the noise.

She does not like to be heard, especially when there's a chance they may be caught. Nudging his shoulders firmly between her legs, McCoy tongues her in earnest, stopping only to insert two fingers inside her and curve up, nudging her G-spot while he bends down to his task of bringing her to orgasm.

This is the part he loves, the time when a woman is most vulnerable, coming apart around his mouth and on his fingers. She does so rather quickly from the stimulation and the intense foreplay, shaking and moaning his name again. After she stops trembling and lays lax once more, he crawls up next to her to finger her to another so that he can see the expression on her face. It's addicting to have this power over a woman in bed, being able to dictate when and how she receives pleasure, see genuine _emotion_ in her eyes.

She's easily moved into a position on her stomach so that he can fuck her, thrusting hard into her ready cunt, pushing her with uneven strokes to tighten around him once more as he shouts hoarsely and lets himself go, finally. They lay on the bed for a while, cuddling, feeling their pulses race to prove that they're alive.

"Is she on her way home?"

"Yeah. You should probably go." He makes it sound like he wants her to stay, which he does, but not for the reasons she would expect.

"This has to end."

"I know." He does know and also that it's complicated and not just because of their history, this past year of absolute hell.

It's disappointing that she leaves before Jocelyn can discover her and scream in his face or throw something or break the blank look she'd been giving him for going on six months now. Jocelyn can't be so naïve—she has to know. Their room smells of sex and McCoy does nothing to hide it.

He wonders if she just doesn't care anymore. If she cares about anything at all now.

He kisses her when she walks in the door and asks her about her day and she answers him. And they sit down to dinner and eat, discussing the weather and her new case and the new addition to the hospital.

But not Joanna, never Joanna.

They sleep in the same bed that he fucked the other woman hours before. They do not touch.

He stops cheating on her and she never says a word, notices, cares, but it's two months before he has the courage to leave her.

Later, he complains to Jim in the shuttle of what he lost in the divorce, of all she took from him, but he thinks of her alone in that big house and hopes that the light returns to her eyes.


End file.
